A new life and new love?
by Nightwolf Eclipse
Summary: Jade and Sophie are two 18 year old girls who are now free they both move to the same place they are also going to be roommates but is Jade hiding something from them.


Minecraft story

Chapter 1: Famous?

"Finally were all alone we can do whatever we want" Jade yelled in her car to her friend Sophie. Jade had long black hair she dipped dyed it so three quarters down was a light blue she was pale you couldn't see her eyes she didn't show them she always wore dark sunglasses you could tell she was a tom-boy by the way she dressed a dark blue hooded jumper with a moon on it, and black tracksuits bottoms red black and blue coloured high-tops. Sophie was wearing a pink dress with a light blue trim and white high heels she had blond hair with a white dip dye her eyes were a brown colour.

"Yeah but we still have to go to college."

"Please don't remind me but we still have 6 months till college so yay."

"Are we the..."

"Don't say it you know the answer will be no but this time it is yes."

"Finally the furniture is there right."

"Yeah except from our clothes that are in the back don't worry."

They are the best of friends since they were well 2 months old they owned each had a minecraft account and jade had a YouTube account Sophie didn't have one even though jade keeps bugging her about getting one.

"BOYS ALERT" Sophie shouted when they parked next to some boys that caused them both to erupt into laughter, in their old school they were labelled random , class clowns and popular. On the last day when the bell rang Jade and Sophie had a blow horn jade had a megaphone

**Flash back**

"_Soph ready__**" **__a younger jade whispered to her friend_

"_Yep"_

"_Ok then when teach turns get ready"_

"_3"_

"_2"_

"_1" They both whispered at the same time the bell rang they both got on their desk's set of the blow horns and Jade shouted_

"_SCHOOL IS OUT EVERYONE!"_

"_Professor its Jade and Sophie again" The teacher said into her phone she had called the professor when Jade had shouted into the megaphone._

_Jade was running down the hall with loads of children behind her_

"_Jade stop now"_

"_Sorry but you're not in charge of me the bell has gone teach ba- bye"_

_**End flashback**_

"Sophie! Sorry guys she always does that but only if she thinks there cute... ooo Sophie has a crush" Jade sang the last part to whine up Sophie.

"It's ok my name is Ty this is Adam, Jerome, Mitch, Jason and Jordan."

"I'm jade and this is Sophie."

"OMGyour DeadloxSkydoesminecraftASFjeromeBajanCanadianMinec raftUniverseandCaptainSparklez!"

"Erm what did she just say" Ty asked me

"Translation: Omg your Deadlox, Skydoesminecraft, ASFjerome, BajanCanadian, MinecraftUniverse and Captain Sparklez!"

"How did you understand her?"

"I have known her for a long time and I suggest you run before she attacks you."

"Why would she attack us?" Adam asks

"Too late!" Jade said as Sophie pounced on them giving them all a hug.

"HELP!" They all shouted at the same time.

"Cant now you should've listened to me"

"Please we will do anything." Adam shouted

"Okay, Sophie 1D is over there."

"Where!" She said as she got of them running around drooling

"Joking ha you should have seen your face!" Jade yelled while laughing "Anyway that plead for help was very good now you can help me with something and that is helping us move the boxes in the back to our apartment beware there her clothes 2 boxes are mine."

"Ok then." Jade opened the back and there was 9 boxes ."Drop the dark brown box that has my name on it I will kill you my new computer and computer stuff is in there and the other one is clothes also Sophie has 6 boxes of clothes the other box has her computer stuff in it so there we go let's get going." They all picked some boxes up

"What's in this box again?" Adam asked his voice strained

"My clothes." Sophie answered in a sing song voice.

"No seriously what's in the box its really heavy are you sure it's not your computer things?"

"Give it here." Jade told him he did she look liked she was going to drop it then she managed to pick it up properly.

"Yeah it's her clothes plus it says S.D clothes aka Sophie Daniel's clothes."

"Holy shit how many clothes did you pack?"

"Well..." Sophie began but Jade spoke first

"You don't want to know it took her at least 3 hours to pack."

**Time skip why? Cause I can**

When they finished unpacking and they had both set up their computers the boys decided to take them out for something to eat cause that hadn't eaten since they got there.

"So where are we going?" Sophie asked

"Starbucks where else would we go." Mitch answered.

"Oh never been there."

"That is because every time we come here you order in or go to a fancy restraunte and i normally get dragged along." Jade told Sophie

"Well you could have said that you wanted to go there."

"I did."

"Yeah right I am the best listener."

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Girls I think that is enough fighting you don't want to embarrass yourself."Jordon said Sophie shut strait up when he said that that caused Jade to laugh her head of.

"Well I don't really care about embarrassing myself in front of you guys I can't say the same thing for her though." Jade laughed Sophie turned to her and hit her but Jade caught her hand.

"Anyway Sophie your full name is Sophie Daniel what's Jade's."

"Stalker questions begin... know." Everyone laughed at that.

"Well Sophie's full name is Sophie Lauren Daniel mine is a bit weird." Jade said

"Really what is it then." Ty said.

"Okay then my name is Jade Wolf Eclipse my old friends called me Wolfy because they knew my middle name ."

"That is actuality a nice name." Ty said and everyone agreed then laughed when jade fake gagged.

**MITCH'S POV YAY ITS TIME FOR A POV**

Jade is really cute so is Sophie but I can tell Adam wants her but I think the others want Jade what should I do. Oh were here

"Guys... and girls were here."

"Ok we will get the food you get a table." Sophie said.

"Sophie they come to you and ask you what you want it is not Mc Donald's so you don't get a toy either."

"Oh and hey that toy was so cute and it was a limited edition Puppy." Wow I wonder if they fight a lot.

"Hey guys the usual?" I forgot my sister works here oh no were here with 2 girls.

"Yeah thanks Chelsea and the girls will have."

"What are you having?"

"Triple cheese burger." Jerome replied then added "with large chips."

"Well I am having a Burger with chips and salad side with coke." I said hoping to impress them? My sis caught on cause I never did have the salad.

"Oh I will have the same as him." Jade said all I thought was success!

"I will have a potato salad with water please." Sophie told my sister I could see jade look at her with a look that said lighten up

"Wait could I have coke instead please." Sophie had changed her mind wow looks can change people's mind about things Chelsea wrote down what we wanted and left we talked for a while about minecraft and other things when I mentioned scary films I saw Jade's eyes lit up looks like she got bored we started talking through the whole dinner when we finished I noticed it was 11 we all payed our share and went out.

**No one's POV **

Jade went to get her bike out of the car she was going to ride it home but noticed she took the wrong turn she then saw people walking towards her naturally you would walk away but Jade decided to 'accidentally' drop something that gave them time to get near her she pretended not to notice them and walk slowly away why Jade does these things you will never know.

"Hey!" One of them shouted her she turned around and noticed they were very, very close just 3 steps away.

"You look very nice what are you doing all alone?" The tallest of the four asked she then noticed they were around her in a circle.

"I'm going home know so if you don't mind could you go away and leave me alone?" She asked nicely 'if they don't I'll just have to beat them up and leave them to the cops hopefully I can'

"Come know don't you want a little pleasure." The tallest one asked 'Well it seems they are going to die tonight oh well it is self defence' she fought to herself again

"No and ya don't want to mess with me." She warned they all laughed she walked up to the tallest one with a smile that could lure anyone in and it did when he came to kiss her she kicked him in the balls and tripped him up naturally the others went to get her back she just did the same to them turning around to see her friends clapping.

"When did you guys get here?"

"Well we heard a scream we followed it here and we got here in time to see you kick them three's asses." Sophie said laughing.

"And you didn't help me?" Jade said in a fake hurt voice.

"No but we did call the police they should be here soon." Jason said just as he said that a police car turned the corner to where they were everyone had to block their eyes from the blinding light of the headlights.

"Are you the ones who called?" Asked the women police officer they all nodded and jade explained what had happened, it turns out they had been after this group for a while there charges was raping children and women all ages they got a prize jade got most of it for almost being raped and taking them out in the first place. When they got home they all fell asleep.

**3 months later (I'm lazy :D)**

Jade was interrupted to a knocking on the door, she opened it not caring about her appearance that she didn't bother with when she woke up and Mitch was there with Jerome.

"Wanna to do some recording with us?" Jerome asked

"Sure I'll get changed and brush my hair wait a sec." Jade replied they waited a couple of minutes when jade came back out.

"Ah! Oh it's you your really fast at getting changed and brushing your hair." Mitch said as he saw she was ready then noticed some whipped cream in her hand he raised a brow.

"Oh follow me." They did and Jade led them into Sophie's bed room she was still sleeping and she had a whip cream moustache and beard Jade had a video camera in her hand she sprayed some whipped cream into Sophie's hand before getting a feather and tickling her nose with it Sophie's hand went to were her nose was and wiped all the whipped cream into her face waking her up straight away.

"JADE!" She yelled

"Say cheese or cream." Jade answered with when Sophie had shouted her, that confused Sophie until she realised that she was being recorded and two boys were in her room she blushed a deep red before legging it into the bathroom Jade, Mitch and Jerome laughed their heads off.

"That is so going on YouTube it was so funny I can't breathe. Jade managed to say in between laughs "But that is not all wait for it." Jade said when she had calmed down Sophie came back in towel covered her face saying she had washed it of when she took it of her face was a dark shade of blue. Then jade pulled a rope and yellow paint mixed with red and blue came crashing down on Sophie she let out a loud scream that caused a couple of boys running into their apartment.

"Is everything ok?" Adam asked when he had run into her room that caused them to erupt into even more laughter when Ty, Jordan, Jason and Adam saw what had happened they laughed as well Sophie wasn't too happy with Jade and Jade saw this she stopped the recording saved it and ran out Sophie hot on her tail.

"Calm down Sophie now you have an excuse to get me back plus the boys are watching." Jade shouted quickly she put the brakes on and stopped chasing me went wide eyed and started blushing

"And I didn't set up the one with the towel that must have been from my blue hair dye I was trying a darker colour its better than a light blue hey maybe you should put pink in your hair red blue and yellow doesn't suit you." Jade said trying not to laugh Sophie glared at her.

"Anyway Mitch, Jerome about recording with ya, can we go now before she kills me?"

"Sure let's go."Mitch replied "Bring your Laptop also" She nodded going into her room and then coming out with her laptop case around her shoulder while putting her hair into a pony tail.

"No funny business while I'm gone guys and Sophie." With that she closed the door leaving them blushing.

**TY'S POV**

Wow she is cute I wonder if she likes me ... what am I thinking the other guys would want her I have no chance.

"Well I'm gonna go clean up you guys make yourself at home explore do whatever you want don't go in the bathroom though." She told us so we did we got to a dark blue door with Jade's name on it

It said jade it so we figured it was Jade's room of course we went in being us and it was amazing.

"Wow you think she did all this herself." Adam asked us

**NO ONE POV**

Jason, Jordan, Adam and ty was in jades room and on one of the walls was a wolf howling at the moon it was painted there was a background of a couple of trees plants and even more wolves it was beautiful on another wall was a minecraft painting it was set at night were a minecraft version of her and Sophie surrounded by mobs but behind them was herobrine his eyes looked like they were actuality glowing they looked up at the ceiling noticing it was a night sky there was also alot of canvases with paintings on them.

"You think she likes painting and the night." Adam he saw a stereo and walked up to it turning it on it was playing Skyscraper by Demi lovato they looked at the other walls that was unfinished the unfinished one was a outline of a horse with wings and a horn they saw a drawing of it on her desk a finished drawing.

"Awesome isn't it?" Sophie said from the door way "I'm asking her to do something like this in my room but maybe with a painting of us including you guys."

"Yeah she has a real talent has she ever thought of selling her Paintings?" Jason asked

"I asked her she said no she would never ever do it."

**SOMEWHERE ELES**

"I've got two diamonds anyone got one more?" Mitch asked Jade and Jerome

"I've got 2." Jade replied

"And I've got 1 we can make BETTY!" Jerome shouted.

"Guys help I've been ganged up on by 5 players." Jade yelled they just laughed at her.

"Ok then where are you?" Jerome asked

"Erm there is trees, a chest, grass, A random stone block and oh yeah a train thing I'm going pass now."

"Ok I'm nearly there I see you hello." Jerome said laughing.

"Really a Train thing?" Mitch laughed

"Hey I didn't know what it was called."

**A few minutes later**

"Well this is the end of the hunger games with..."

"JEROME!"

"Mitch."

"And crazy me see you my crazy pups." Jade said as they finished recording.

"Really see you my crazy pups." Jerome laughed

"Hey I asked them to come with something and they did so I used it, it was actuality good I called them guys before the most simplest thing." Jade defended

"Ok then ya still crazy." Jerome laughed

"I know I am." Jade replied

"How do you do that?" Mitch asked her.

"Do what."

"Not get offended."

"I don't know and I really don't care I am just a person who doesn't care about herself and isn't like girly girl Sophie." She laughed at the last part while shutting her computer down " she then got her phone and played some music.

"What ya listening to?" Mitch asked

"Rock n roll by Avril lavigne you heard of it?"

"Yea on the radio yesterday it pretty good it kind of reminded me of you the makeup part that is."

"I can play the guitar you know **(A.N I can't in real life) **and I'm very good."

"Oh really here then play this." He gave her a guitar and some music she read the music put it down and started to play only looking at the music a couple of times when she finished and looked up both of their jaws had dropped she whistled to wake them up.

"Ouch you defended me how can you whistle that loud it's impossible." Jerome yelled

"Didn't you know I'm awesome." Jade smiled smugly

When everyone went home to sleep jade just sat there thinking about a couple of the boys when she noticed she was thinking about them she had never done that before she waved it of then went to sleep.

In the morning she checked her comment had caught her eye what it said was OMG Jade your famous we guess they saw the video you did with BajanCanadian and ASFJerome.

"Famous?" Jade whispered to herself she checked her subs' seeing they had gone from 150 to 10,001 her mouth was wide open.

"What's a matter?" Sophie asked her as she came into the living room Jade pointed at the screen Sophie looked seeing the change.

"Wow your famous aren't you?" Jade then scrolled down to who commented the one who commented was Deadlox.


End file.
